The Beauty Of A Rose
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: This story is about a girl who thinks she was happy.....until that guy does the worst thing he could ever do to her.
1. A New Day

A New Day

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doing here?" A voice said to the beaten and bruised Kagome. As Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the figure, she saw the distinct golden eyes that belonged to the one and only Sesshomaru. She moved back and away, but he took one of her hands and smiled.

"Its okay, come with me." He said to her and she tried to get up but fainted, leaving Sesshomaru to pick her up and carry her to his house. He laid her on his couch and sat down at the end, sighed and laid back. Presently, Kagome returned to her previous conscious state.

"What am I doing here?" She asked and then remembered everything. She had been raped and beaten up...by Inuyasha. As she began to remember she began to cry.

"Kagome, please don't cry. Was it him? Was it Inuyasha who did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked her as she fell into his arms sobbing. She nodded and shoved her face into his chest. Kagome had known that Inuyasha was wrong for her, in fact everyone had known. Sesshomaru had tried to warn her before, but this is what it had come to.

"I am an idiot for even trying to be with him." Kagome said through her sobs.

"You're not at all, Kagome." Sesshomaru said to the frightened Kagome. He held her for a few more minutes and then went to the bathroom, came out with a first aid kit and some rubbing alcohol, and began to clean her wounds. She sighed and tried to wipe away the tears.

"Sesshomaru, I am sorry I didn't listen to you." She said wincing through her pain. As Sesshomaru cleansed her wounds he looked at her and realized her beauty, her long black hair, big brown eyes, and her tender, soft skin. He shook his head and finished cleansing her wounds. He stood up, walked back to the bathroom, and came back out.

"So, can you sleep okay out here? I have to get up early tomorrow." He asked and she nodded. He got up and covered her and locked the doors and windows. Then he went upstairs and went in his room. After lying down, he soon fell asleep, but downstairs Kagome lay scared and frightened. Presently, Kagome got up and walked her bruised figure up the stairs. When she arrived at Sesshomaru's door she knocked, but there was no answer, so she went inside. She approached his bed and sat on the edge. As she tapped him on the shoulder, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. His golden eyes mesmerized her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked looking at her seriously. She sighed and looked into his big beautiful golden eyes.

"I really can't sleep out there by myself. Can I sleep with you if it isn't too much trouble?" Kagome asked and looked at him with her best smile possible. He nodded and she eased in right next to him. He held her close, but not too close to hurt her or any part of her body. That whole night, all Sesshomaru could think about was Inuyasha and what he had done to Kagome.

"Good night Kagome." He said to the sleeping girl next to him. He snuggled close to her and she held her breath and then sighed peacefully. She didn't have to be afraid when Sesshomaru was around. To think that she had actually trusted that no good, horrible, two-timing, dog faced loser. Kagome tended to get upset when it came to going anywhere alone with Inuyasha. She though he had changed, for the good. Sesshomaru's arm made her thoughts drift away.

"I can sense that you aren't asleep. Please Kagome, you are safe here in my arms. No one can touch you, I promise." Sesshomaru whispered pleadingly into her ear. She nodded and turned to face him. He brushed a lock of her black hair away from her face and she smiled. He pulled her closer and looked deep into her eyes. She pulled away and he nodded, he knew better than to try and get a kiss out of her at all. She was a beaten and torn person and needed to be loved. Inuyasha could be so ruthless and cold, he knew that, but how could he do this?

Flashback

"So, what are we going to do today, Kagome?" Sango asked the slightly worried looking girl. She sighed and smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter because Inuyasha will probably still call me to see where I am." Kagome said to her friend. Kagome didn't want to hurt Inuyasha, but that was what he was doing to her.

"Kagome, you can't let him keep doing this to you. You were different before you met him." Sango said to Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome and took her by the arm.

"We are going to find Kouga, Sesshomaru, Arata, and MirokuOkay?" Sango said leading Kagome away from the doors of the mall. She nodded and they walked off. Soon they spotted the four peoplesitting at a table in the food court. Kagome put on her best smile and walked over to the table with Sango. Immeadiately Sango sat next to Miroku and Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru. She had always been close to Sesshomaru considering that he was Inuyasha's brother. Sesshomaru smiled and gave her a hug. Suddenly Kagome felt fingers around her throat and gasped for air.

"Thought you could cheat on medid you?" She heard his voice and knew. She felt Inuyasha pick her up and could see the startled people around the mall. Suddenly she was dropped ad could feel her breathing returning to normal.She looked and saw Arata, Miroku, and Kouga pulling Inuyasha out of the mall.

"All you alright,Kagome?" Seshomaru asked her. It was then she saw him kneeling next to her. She nodded and he helped her up.

"Sango, I am goinghome." Kagome said and turned to leave, but Sesshomaru's hand was on her shoulder.

"I will walk you home." He said but she shook her head and smiled.

"I can handle myself. I will be fine, really!"Kagome said and disappeared. Thatwould be the last timeSesshomaruwould see Kagome's innocent and beautiful smile.

End Flashback

At Inuyasha's Place

"What was I thinking?" Inuyasha kept saying over and over again. He knew what he had done was terrible. He had taken away her innocence. What was he going to do?

Alright ending here...tell me what ya'll think..oh and I am looking for people to help me write chapters to my older story and this one.if you can help please leave a message with your review saying you can!


	2. I Can Never Forgive You

I Can Never Forgive You

"Kagome, wake up." Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru sitting at her side.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" She asked and he sighed.

"Look her on my computer screen. See who's on right now. He wants to talk to you, but I don't know if you should." Sesshomaru said, making Kagome's eyes open and widen. She sat up and rocked back and forth, beginning to cry again. Sesshomaru walked over closer to her and held her in his arms.

"It's alright. I will stay right by your side the whole time, okay?" He said and she nodded, as she got up and walked over to the chair, he grabbed another one and sat next to her.

"Okay, are you ready?" He asked looking at the bruises that had swelled over the night. She nodded and he clicked open the window, and types I'm back and if you say anything wrong than the conversations over.

(Dialogue begins here in chat room)

Inuyasha: Kagome, are you there?

name changed to Kagome

Kagome: Yeah…..what do you want?

Inuyasha: I understand you won't want to be with me……and I am sorry.

Kagome: That's all you have to say for what you did to me!

Inuyasha: Well…….yeah…..but see I still want you…..and I keep thinking that if I did right you wouldn't be gone.

Kagome: Don't try and play the pity part on me anymore! I can't believe what you did to me. I will never forgive you……I can't forgive you…..

Inuyasha: WELL IF I CAN' T HAVE YOU THAN NOBODY CAN!

(Dialogue stops now between Kagome and Inuyasha and now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha begins)

name changed to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: HOW DARE YOU! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD THING TO DO!

IM window closed

(Dialogue ends here in chat room)

"I am so sorry I made you do that." Sesshomaru said to the young girl crying in his arms. She held tight to his shirt and cried. She felt in her heart that Inuyasha would try to come after her. What was she to do?

HAHA! I END IT HERE! I did this for those who wanted to read my stuff…..thanks for the reviews….I will put a longer story on later…..okay? and if ya'll get bored read my other story the Real Thing! Later!


	3. True Feelings Revealed

True Feelings Revealed

As Kagome sat shuddering in Sesshomaru's arms she felt a presence enter the room. It was dark and yet so loving. It was a spirit guardian……..she could sense it.

"Sesshomaru, I…..I ….." Kagome tried to speak the words that she felt in her heart and she looked at him and he was looking deep in her eyes.

Just as she was about to say the words that she wished to speak, she felt his finger reach to her lips. He knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"Kagome, I know what you want to say, I can feel it in your heart and I can read it in your eyes. When I look at you I see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I know I may be saying this too soon, but I just wanted you to know that I have always deeply cared about you and loved you very much. I hope you can understand why I love you." Sesshomaru said looking Kagome in the eyes the whole time.

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor and she smiled.

The entity in the room praised her and she knew she would see and hear from this person again…..but for now Kagome was satisfied with being with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what else to say……I mean if I say that I have feelings for you too than you might think that I would just be saying it to make you feel better, but I do care deeply about you too and I have seen so much more in you in the past few days. I have never seen so much love and caring for one person than from you. I never thought that I would trust in anyone, as much and as quickly as I have in you. You are my knight in shining armor and always will be." Kagome said and Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him, she blushed and was about to open her mouth to speak when he stopped her and she felt her lips melt against his.

She closed her eyes and then opened them.

He looked so beautiful and to think that he was related to that wretched thing that she thought had loved her. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her in the eyes.

He heard her sigh and she put her arms around his neck and pulled up into his lap and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said and laid back on the bed, as he did she rested on top of his body.

Though she could still slightly feel pain from her bruises, she held close to him, afraid he would leave her or hurt her. He smoothed her hair and smiled at her.

"No, thank you, Sesshomaru. I don't know how I could have loved again without you in my life to take care of me and love me like you do." Kagome said and he smiled again.

"Please rest my beautiful Kagome. You need to be strong." He said and she nodded.

"You make me stronger……than I should be." Kagome said and soon she had drifted off into sleep and Sesshomaru soon did the same.

Later on…..

Sesshomaru woke up to the soft breathing of the sleeping girl lying on top of him. As he remembered everything from the previous hours and he smiled.

He wasn't mad or upset that he had revealed his true feelings for Kagome, in fact he felt like a new man. Kagome had given him a new direction in life, one that possibly would contain her. He slid out from under the warmth of her body and covered her with a blanket. She shifted around for a minute and then fell back asleep.

Before he left the room he placed a kiss on her forehead, thanking all the gods for the opportunity to have such a wonderful person in his life.

As he walked downstairs there was a violent knock at the door and when he looked outside he saw Sango and Miroku. He opened the door and allowed them to come inside.

"Is she okay, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked and he nodded. Miroku looked t Sesshomaru and knew what had happened.

"You kissed her, didn't you?" Miroku asked and Sesshomaru blushed madly.

"Aw, you are so sweet Sesshomaru." Sango said to him making him blush once more.

"Please, be quiet. Kagome is trying to rest. Her body was badly bruised by Inuyasha." He said Inuyasha's name with venom.

"I am going up there to be with her when she wakes up and you two go get her stuff from her house and my stuff and your stuff too Miroku. I don't think that Sesshomaru will mind if we stay here." Sango said beginning to walk up the stairs and he nodded in approval.

She smiled and the guys were about to leave when Sesshomaru stopped.

"What if he comes here while we're gone? I know call Kouga and Ginta and Hakkaku." Sesshomaru said to Sango as she continued up the stairs and she nodded. Sango stopped upstairs and phoned Kouga who immediately sped right over with Gina and Hakkaku.

"You realize she is in love with Sesshomaru so you can't touch her, okay?' Sango said to Kouga who nodded sadly.

"I understand, I just want her to be happy. I will kill that baka bastard if it's the last thing I do." Kouga said with venom in his voice.

Inuyasha just didn't understand what he had done and what price he would have to pay if he saw any of Kagome's friends.

They all loved her and now hated him with a vengeance.

At Inuyasha's Place

"I will kill her if it's the last thing I do……because if I can't have you, Kagome, nobody can." Inuyasha repeated over and over and over again. This time she would pay for the pain _she had caused him._

Well, here it is the new chapter…….hope ya'll like it!

The next chapter will be called "The Haunting Dream."

Special thanks to Lynn and others who I can't remember right now but once more comment then I will put ya'll names up! Big thanks to everyone who has given me reviews…………….please, please, please I ask those who are reading this story to read my other story, The Real Thing, and review please……love ya'll!

Oh and for those who don't understand how I got my name. It's the name of my own personal spirit guardian……….you will meet Kagome's spirit guardian, Iris, in the next chapter……and I have other guardians Wolf, a wolf and human………kind of weird, isn't it….oh well!

Animus Patronus


	4. The Haunting Dream

Here's the newest installment! Hope ya'll like it lots! I wrote it thanks to everyone's reviews!

The Haunting Dream

Kagome lay still in the bed as Sango walked inside the room and closed the door. Kagome suddenly screamed out in pain and began to violently shake in the bed. Sango rushed over and yelled for Kouga, who was already at her side looking at Kagome. He helped try to shake Kagome out of her sleep.

"What is wrong with her?" Sango asked frightened by the way her friend was shaking. Kagome's eyes suddenly flew open and she looked around the room.

"Iris…….you saved me." Kagome said out loud and looked at the people who were standing by her bedside with concerned looks on their faces.

"Kagome, you scared us! Are you okay?" Sango asked hugging her friend close. Kagome nodded and smiled at Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey, where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and Sango smiled at her.

"He went with Miroku to get our stuff and yours so you can stay with him. He'll be back…….don't you worry, Kagome." Sango said winking at her. Kagome's stomach growled loudly, it had been a while since she had eaten last.

"Hungry?" Kouga asked and she nodded. Sesshomaru and Miroku were just walking in with food and once Kagome smelled it, she bounded out of the bed and down the stairs.

She just about tackled the guys and devoured just about everything that they had brought back.

"Kagome, slow down you are going to get sick!" Sesshomaru said grabbing her away from the food and smiling into her face.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, anything you say!" Kagome said to him, rubbing her nose against his. He smiled at her and then he came back down from cloud nine. Kagome realized that they had an audience and she began laughing.

Soon the group ate what was left after Kagome had eaten her fill. Sango took her upstairs and asked her about what she had been dreaming about when she was asleep.

"Well, Sango….. You know it was about Inuyasha. He was basically trying to kill me and nobody, not even Sesshomaru could save me. But then I saw a light, a dark and loving light. It was a woman…..she told me her name was Iris and that she was my spirit guardian. The bad thing about the dream was that Inuyasha was trying to kill me through his mind. Luckily Iris stopped him and threw him back against a wall. He wants what he can't have and now that I am with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is just about ready to kill me." Kagome said almost out of breathe.

Suddenly Sango turned on the radio and heard a song begin to play……at that very moment Sesshomaru walked in and Sango, once she realized what song it was, left the room.

_I never walked on water never saw  
A reason to be going out that far  
I never found a star that made a wish  
But now the sky is listening to my heart  
_

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome on the bed and held her close. Kagome listened to the song and smiled…this song was perfect about how she was feeling about Sesshomaru.

_  
They can brake me, make me  
If they want they can chase me  
Love me, Hate me I don't care anymore  
_

"Kagome, I love you." Sesshomaru said and she smiled even more.

_  
Chorus:  
Till you, I was nothing but lonely nights  
There was nothing but sad goodbye's  
For me to fall through  
Come true my dreams are awakening  
Somebody is making me  
The only one in the room  
What nobody could do,  
Nobody till you...  
_

"Sesshomaru, I love you too……and always will." Kagome said in response and felt Sesshomaru lay back and she was lying on top of him once more.

_  
And the more you talk the less I fear  
No matter what you say we are still in the same hemisphere  
And there's comfort in just knowing that  
Where ever I go a part of me is staying here with you  
_

"That's love, Miroku. Can you see that?" Sango asked Miroku who was watching the scene from the door, which had been left slightly open. Miroku nodded and for once he didn't try to touch Sango's………um….assets.

_  
So take me shake me  
If you want you can chase me  
Love me for me and stay away from the door  
_

Kagome lay on Sesshomaru and was very content just listening to him breathing.

_  
Chorus_

What kind of world would it be  
If you ever went away  
Oh and I, I can't go back to where  
I recon it will never be the same

Chorus 2x

Soon the song ended and Kagome was still lying on top of Sesshomaru , who had fallen asleep, and she smiled so much she felt like her jaw would fall off…………but at least it would be worth it.

Later on in the day

Kagome awoke first this time and turned the radio off………..she quietly made her way down the stairs and found Sango curled up happily in Miroku's lap asleep. She saw Kouga asleep on the couch and Ginta and Hakkaku were sleeping near the couch on the floor.

She stifled a giggle and made her way back upstairs, but heard a noise at the door. It sounded as though someone was trying to pick the lock. She suddenly ran upstairs and shook Sesshomaru out of his sleep.

"Kagome, what is it?" He saw the worried eyes looking at him and she began to cry.

"He's here………and he's trying to break in." Kagome said to him and he picked her up and hurried down the stairs. He woke the others while watching the door knob being jiggled, still holding Kagome close to him.

"Get up, now. We have to protect her." Sesshomaru said to the others who all nodded with determination. Kouga walked over to the door and growled a warning.

"INUYASHA, YOU WILL LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" Kouga yelled at the door and the noise stopped. Kouga looked outside and saw Inuyasha walking away solemnly.

"He doesn't have the guts to kill her. He wouldn't dare touch her now." Miroku said looking at Sango sadly.

Kagome ran upstairs and shut the door, she turned on the radio hoping to find a song that said how she felt about Inuyasha and she found it…..

_This Is Where I've Got To Draw The Line  
Cause I Refuse To Let You Think You Can Play With My Mind  
Always Seems That You Think That I'm Blind  
Causes There Always Certain Times When Your Hard To Find  
Your On The Go, I'm On The Go, Were On The Go  
I Can't Catch You No More, Can't See You No More  
And It No Longer Can Be Ignored  
Cause At Once Upon A Time It Was You I Adored  
You Disappeared And Left Me Here, Out In The Cold  
And The Absence Of You Is Hurting My Soul  
Didn't Know There Was An End Of The Road  
It Was So Easy For You Just To Let It All Go_

And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Have One More Sleepless Night  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let A Tear Fall From My Eye  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Continue To Try  
I Felt Like I Would Die, If I Could Breakdown And Cry  
And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let You Walk Back Through That Door  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let You Hurt Me Anymore  
And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Continue To Ignore  
The Fact I Fell To The Floor, The Day You Walked Out My Door

And I Refuse  
No way i can't take it baby  
And I Refuse  
No way i can't take it baby  
And I Refuse  
No Way , But I Refuse  
To Take It Anymore

Remember When I Told You I Could Feel The Change  
You Don't Touch Me The Same, Don't Hold Me The Same  
No, I Don't Want You To Take All The Blame  
Cause I Know I Had Those Moments When I Caused The Pain  
This Back And Forth Just Like A War With You And Me  
See We Both Disagree, Have We Ever Agreed?  
This Is Nothing Like I Thought It Would Be  
Was It All Just A Dream? Was It Ever In My Reach?

And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Have One More Sleepless Night  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let A Tear Fall From My Eye  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Continue To Try  
I Felt Like I Would Die, If I Could Breakdown And Cry  
And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let You Walk Back Through That Door  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let You Hurt Me Anymore  
And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Continue To Ignore  
The Fact I Fell To The Floor, The Day You Walked Out My Door

It Was Your Way  
Or It Was No Way  
And I Couldn't Live That Way  
It Was Our Call  
Then It Was Your Call  
Cause I Gave You My All And All

And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Have One More Sleepless Night  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let A Tear Fall From My Eye  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Continue To Try  
I Felt Like I Would Die, If I Could Breakdown And Cry  
And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let You Walk Back Through That Door  
I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Let You Hurt Me Anymore  
And I Refuse,  
I Refuse To Continue To Ignore  
The Fact I Fell To The Floor, The Day You Walked Out My Door

No way i cant take it baby  
No way i cant take it baby  
No Way, But I Refuse  
To Take It Anymore

No way i cant take it baby  
No way i cant take it baby  
No Way, But I Refuse  
To Take It Anymore

I Refuse (I Refuse)  
I Refuse (I Refuse)  
And I Refuse (Ooooh)

And I Refuse (I Refuse)  
I Refuse (Said I Refuse)  
And I Refuse  
Said I Refuse To Take It Anymore

As Kagome listened to the song she thought about the feelings inside and produced a poem that really showed how she felt………………..

_And I Still Forgave You©_

_You try to tell me_

_You're different now_

_That you won't hurt me now_

_You tell me that you love me now_

_That you never meant to hit me_

_You tell me you need me now_

_Yet I had bruises then_

_And I still forgave you_

_You try to tell me_

_You're sorry again_

_You tell me that I'm the world to you_

_You tell me you didn't mean _

_To push me down those stairs_

_You tell me you love me again_

_You tell me you need me again_

_Yet my leg was broken then_

_And I still forgave you_

_You try to tell me_

_That you've changed for the good this time_

_That you love me again_

_You tell me I'm the air you breathe_

_You tell me you didn't mean_

_To put me in the hospital_

_Yet I had broken ribs and a broken arm then_

_And I still forgave you_

_You try to tell me_

_You didn't mean it this time_

_You tell me you love me again_

_You tell me you need me again_

_You told me not to talk to another man_

_But I did_

_And now I'm lying on the ground_

_Because you took away my innocence_

_Just to prove I belonged to you_

_But now I can't forgive you_

_Because I found love elsewhere_

_And this time I won't forgive_

_I'm so sorry._

Kagome angrily wrote the words as they spilled out of her and after writing she cried.

She heard the door open and continued to cry.

Sesshomaru stood behind her and then knelt down on his knees to hold her in his arms.

"Sesshomaru, why did he do this to me……….I thought I had everything….I was wrong." Kagome said to Sesshomaru who just smoothed her hair and let her cry.

"I will always be here for you Kagome……….don't forget that." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear and she shoved her face into his chest feeling a little better. She was now safe and nobody could touch her. But what about school…………….and what about everyone else…………how were they going to take Kagome's being away?

"Kagome, let's get some more rest. I think you are healing nicely." He said trying to make her smile or least look at him.

She nodded and crawled into the bed. Sesshomaru was about to leave the room, when Kagome spoke to him.

"Sesshomaru, don't leave me alone……………..please." Kagome begged him and he smiled at her and saw her beautiful face stained with tears. He walked over to the bed and got underneath the covers and then held Kagome close.

She was finally beginning to feel better.

"I never will leave you, my Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered to the girl he could now call his own.

Soon Kagome feel asleep and wandered through her dream, a dream she would never forget………

Inside Kagome's Dream

"_Hello, Iris are you here?" Kagome said to the darkness and she heard noise behind her. It was Inuyasha, but instead of trying to kill her, he only spoke._

"_Kagome, I will find out what you've been doing and when I do……….I will find you…………..and I will kill you." Inuyasha said and then disappeared back into the darkness._

"_He won't harm you in your dreams anymore. I can promise you that Kagome." Kagome heard Iris' voice and turned to look at her._

"_Why is he doing this to me, Iris?" Kagome asked still slightly confused by Inuyasha's actions, although she was pretty sure she knew why he was angry._

"_It's because of you leaving him and because of you being at Sesshomaru's place. Be very careful, Kagome. I can only protect you so much and then I have no control." Iris said to Kagome and she nodded._

"_Of, course Iris I understand." Kagome said to her spirit guardian. _

"_I must go now…….may peace bless your dreams from now on." Iris said and Kagome slipped peacefully into a happy place where no one could touch her. _

On the outside

Kagome lay peacefully in Sesshomaru's arms and smiled in her sleep.

This time Sesshomaru wouldn't leave her, even if she was asleep.

He just couldn't stand seeing her cry again.

After everything she had been through, he couldn't stand to see her in anymore pain. He was going to make it his mission to make sure that Kagome was happy and never cried because of anyone again.

Alright ending it here!

The two songs are by Aaliyah, I think and the poem…..I wrote for this only………not cause I've actually been through this too.

The next chapter will probably be called Back To the Past……………in essence, Kagome and everyone will probably be going back to feudal Japan to escape Inuyasha………and the they go to Sesshomaru's castle or maybe not………tell me what you want them to do. Should everyone go back to feudal Japan or stay in the present? Oh and if they do I will probably add a new character or two!

I would like to put my special thanks to those who have recently put their reviews up!

**inuyasha1000000000** Thanks! You are super funny………..I have a servant too. I think!

**Tiny Snow Fairy999** Super thanks for your ideas……………I like cats…they are okay……Growlsand thanks for always reviewing!

**Lyn** Thanks for constantly reviewing………….

**Fluffysbabygirl** Thanks for reviewing………….!

**Sessys-matelove** Thanks for reviewing…………………..

**tHePnaYwriTeR** Special thanks goes to you…….my first reviewer! YAY FOR YOU!!


	5. Back To The Past

Back To The Past

Kagome opened her eyes and let the morning sun warm her face. She then stood and sighed stretching a bit and then turning to look at Sesshomaru.

It was then she made her decision…….she would learn how to fight and defend herself in every way possible.

"Kagome, awake are you?" Sesshomaru asked her, rousing her from her thoughts and making her come back down to earth.

"Yes, I am very rested up. I want to ask you something, Sesshomaru." Kagome said to Sesshomaru as he sat up and put on his shirt. He nodded and looked at her seriously.

"I want to go back to the feudal era……..if it's possible…..so I can train and get away from him for a while. What do you think?" Kagome asked him looking into his golden eyes and smiling her best smile for him.

"Get your stuff ready and the others have to come with us, okay?" Sesshomaru said causing Kagome to squeal with glee and tackle him back down on the bed. She laughed and kissed him right on the lips.

"I will go and tell the others right now, okay!" Kagome said with glee ad stood up and ran out the room. Soon Sesshomaru could hear the sounds of laughter and shouting.

Sesshomaru felt good inside, like he did the right thing. This really seemed to make Kagome happy.

Soon he heard footsteps and saw everyone standing at his bedroom door.

"Yes, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked them looking at their grinning faces.

"Group hug! Dog pile!" Everyone shouted and they all tackled him and hugged him.

It would do everyone good to get out of here. This would be good…….the only thing was being ever so careful that Inuyasha didn't know they left. But he would know soon……..

"Everyone has to get one more good rest in before we leave. Okay?" Sesshomaru had said to them and this is what they were doing. Kagome had slipped into a dream where it was dark and once again Inuyasha was coming after her……….

Inside Kagome's Dream

"_Stay away Inuyasha, just leave me be. I don't want to be with you anymore." Kagome said to the shadow that was Inuyasha._

"_No, because don't you see that we are connected?" He said to her making her smirk._

"_Yeah, right, Inuyasha……you are just trying to mess with my mind……we were never connected." Kagome said making Inuyasha lunge at her, but Iris threw him back and spoke a warning to him._

"_Invade her mind anymore and you will die in your sleep, you mindless creature." Iris said to him and nodded at Kagome. Inuyasha then disappeared and left Kagome alone with Iris._

"_He won't bother you again, and that's only because he knows I can kill him through his dream. He keeps trying to get in and kill you in your sleep, but I don't think he quite understood who I was. Anyways, I know you are going back to the feudal era……..you must be careful, because Inuyasha knows, he sensed it in your mind before he left." Iris said looking at the distraught Kagome. _

"_I will miss you; I guess I won't be seeing you over there or anything, will I?" Kagome asked the glowing figure. Iris then smiled at her and shook her head._

"_I will not be gone………..I will in fact be alive and right in front of you the whole time. Everyone will be able to see me and they will know then who I am. I will be able to protect you more there. Do not worry." Iris said now smiling even more._

"_That will be great! I can't wait, but until then goodbye." Kagome said to her friend._

"_Alright, may peace now and forever bless your dreams." Iris said to the young girl and Kagome then slipped back into the happy place where no one could touch her._

Outside Kagome's dream

Kagome soon felt someone shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly and sighed once more.

"Kagome we are leaving, I will carry you. Just go back to sleep, okay?" She heard Sesshomaru's voice and then closed her eyes back shut.

Soon Kagome's eyes were closed and Sesshomaru's picked her up carefully. She put her arms around his neck and he began to carry her downstairs.

"Let's go, if we move now…..he shouldn't be able to catch us. But something tells me he already knows we are leaving this era. So, Kouga if he's there distract him and then jump in that well, just do it. At least he will be out for a while and we can lose him. Alright?" Sesshomaru asked them and they all nodded.

They had been waiting to go back to the feudal era for as long as they could remember.

Soon they were out the door and on their way to the well. They reached it in a matter of minutes.

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of them. It was Inuyasha, he looked beaten and torn.

Kagome awoke sensing him and looked at him with hatred. She got out of Sesshomaru's arms and spoke to him,

"Leave me, now. I don't want to talk to you now or ever. Catch me if you can….." Kagome said to him and jumped into the air and headed for the well, Inuyasha followed as with the others.

Kagome arrived on the other side to find her friend, Iris sitting nearby.

"He's coming….." Kagome said to her and she nodded. She stood and walked over to the well just as Inuyasha burst through.

"I told you I wouldn't let you near her, so just give up, you little dog." Iris said and light shot from her hands and hit Inuyasha knocking him unconscious.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Iris asked her and she nodded. Soon the others burst frantically through the well and looked at Inuyasha and then at Kagome and Iris.

"What happened? Who's that?" Sesshomaru asked slightly confused by the sight that was in front of him.

"This is my spirit guardian. She has saved me every time that Inuyasha has tried to kill me through my dreams." Kagome said to Sesshomaru, who had picked her up and kissed her and hugged her close.

"It's best if we save introductions for later and leave. I think Kaede is here, I can sense it." Iris said to the group now surrounding her.

They all nodded and took off for the village where Kaede resided.

Once they got there, they explained to Kaede everything that had happened and she nodded.

"Let's go to your castle Sesshomaru." Kaede said to Sesshomaru, causing him to blush at her comment.

"My prince has a castle, that's nice." Kagome said and leaned nearer to Sesshomaru's chest.

"Yes, I do and we will all go, okay?' Sesshomaru said and sensed Inuyasha getting nearer.

"Let's go now." Iris said and they all immediately followed Sesshomaru as he followed Iris.

They left and soon arrived at the castle it was beautiful and very well protected.

Sesshomaru stood at the gate and pulled out a bunch of keys and began to unlock the gates.

As soon as they went inside he hit a button and the castle was suddenly covered with an indestructible metal.

"Now we can breathe easy, He can't even get in underground, unless he wants to die from all the killer snakes and electric shock circuits I put down there." Sesshomaru said making everyone feel a whole lot safer.

They all walked in and Sesshomaru soon got everyone settled around. While Sesshomaru was getting everyone settled, Kagome began to explore with Iris.

They walked into a library and Kagome saw a book that said "The Legend of the Bloody Iris" written on the spine.

"What in the world?" Kagome asked herself and pulled the book off of the shelf, then opening it and reading it briefly. She then looked at Iris with a smile.

"You were 'the Bloody Iris'?" Kagome asked the spirit guardian who just stood innocently off to the side. Iris nodded and Kagome placed the book back on the shelf before going to the room where Sesshomaru was at.

"Iris, you know where your room is." Sesshomaru said to her and smiled at Kagome who walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Ready to get some more sleep?" Sesshomaru asked politely and Kagome nodded.

"Let's go to bed, because I am very sleepy. Tomorrow someone has to cook." Kagome said and Sesshomaru carried her to the bedroom and laid her in the bed.

The sheets were very silky and soft and they made Kagome feel cool.

"Alright then, good night Kagome." Sesshomaru said to her and he got in beside her, this time she didn't need to ask him this time.

"Good night, Sesshomaru." Kagome said before slipping off into a peaceful dream.

Sesshomaru placed his arm around Kagome and closed his eyes. He wouldn't let Inuyasha hurt her ever again.

What awaited them the next day?

Alright, people I got to stop here. Because it's like 1 in the morning and I am super tired. Later….and if anyone knows what recently happened on Inuyasha, like last night! Tell me later!


	6. A Wolf In The Night

A Wolf in the Night

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night and slipped out of the bed to walk around the castle.

As she was walking she heard a distinct running and ran back to Sesshomaru and shook him from his sleep.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru said looking into the face of the young girl.

"Someone is running through the castle and I don't think anyone is up right now." Kagome said clutching to him as he stood up and grabbed his red sword of death.

"Grab that sword hanging on the wall. It's time you start to learn how to defend yourself. Just stay by my side, no one will touch you." Sesshomaru said as a glint of red seeped into one eye.

Kagome grabbed the sword and felt power surge through her body and then felt something change in her body and when she looked in the mirror one eye shown red and the other blue.

She was now a demon-angel hybrid and this would make it a lot easier to fight.

From now on, she would remain this way, one eye red and one blue to represent the now present blood coursing through her veins.

"Kagome, its okay………you will fight better, your eyes will really only change when you hold the sword, otherwise your eyes are normal. Although the blood of not only a demon and angel run through you, but many different powerful demons and angels of old. Be careful my sweet." Sesshomaru said to Kagome, who had now noticed his eye color had turned red.

They ran with the greatest of speed, when Kagome suddenly turned and looked down a hall, but Sesshomaru neither saw nor heard anything.

"He's down here…….." Kagome's voice had turned slightly darker and Sesshomaru wondered if he had done the right thing in letting Kagome hold the Sword of Ages.

Kagome suddenly took off leaving Sesshomaru behind to catch up with her.

A growl reached Sesshomaru's ears as he turned down the hall and ran towards a room nearby.

"Kagome, what's-------"Sesshomaru walked in to find Kagome sprawled on the floor being restrained by a wolf guard of some kind.

It wasn't what he was doing to her it was what she was letting him do to her.

Kagome growled with pleasure as she felt a tongue caress her body, but she couldn't stop this wolf, this person.

"Please, you can't…………."Kagome said but felt something warm on her chest and looked to see the Shikon Jewel resting there.

It was glowing with a purple light.

"The jewel wants me to…and all I have to do is kiss you……….."The wolf had begun to speak, but he was thrown off of Kagome and Kagome threw the necklace to him.

Then her eyes returned to normal.

"Sesshomaru, oh………god…..no…………..you're angry with me……"Kagome fled form the room crying profusely.

As she ran she heard Sesshomaru calling for her.

But she ran until she found Iris, glowing in her room.

"Iris…………"Kagome said to her spirit guardian and fell to the ground at her feet crying.

"He isn't angry, he loves you……he would never hurt you, I promise. You trust me don't you?" Iris said to Kagome as she helped her up and Kagome nodded.

Her heart still hurt as though something had been trying to taint her soul.

Sesshomaru stood silently in the hall as he listened to Iris' comforting words.

He began to walk towards the door of his castle when he heard something strange…………….a whimpering and then turned to see Kagome staring at him with sorrow.

"If anyone is going to leave, it will be me." Kagome said to him beginning to walk towards the door, but Sesshomaru stopped her and she fell into his arms crying.

"No, it will be me……."They both turned to see the wolf from earlier, now in human form.

His short black hair and bluish green eyes blended into the darkness, making him almost invisible.

"No one is leaving, Kiros." Kagome said to the man and suddenly Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"How did you know my name?" Kiros asked, now slightly confused by the young girl.

"I don't know how I do, but I do." Kagome said looking him in the eyes.

There was something familiar about this man……………then it hit Kagome like a sack of bricks……..this man was……….

AAHHH! Ending it here as a cliffhanger. Yeah and thanks to everyone's great reviews…..love to all of ya'll! Later…..and may peace now and forever bless your dreams.


	7. A Lost Love

A Lost Love

This man was………….was………..Kagome's oldest friend. She thought he had died, but he had obviously ended up here.

"Kiros, oh my god…..it's you………….don't you remember me, Kiros? It's your little Kagome." Kagome said to him as she approached him cautiously.

She saw Kiros' eyes light up at "my little Kagome" and she ran to him.

This was her first and only true love……………he had been with her since she was little, and then he had disappeared when Inuyasha arrived, only four years ago.

He picked her up and twirled her around, giving her a kiss right on the lips.

"Kiros, I missed you so much……where were you all this time?" She said holding his face in her hands, completely oblivious to Sesshomaru's presence.

"Right here……I was thrown in suddenly one day and taken in by wolves, who as you can see turned me." He said turning his neck so she could see the bite mark.

She sighed and then realized that Sesshomaru was still in the room.

"Oh, meet Sesshomaru, my close friend." Kagome said and then they both shook hands.

"He hurt you…….I can smell it…it was Inuyasha, wasn't it?" Kiros asked, making Sesshomaru cringe and Kagome nod.

"I knew it, when I smelled that scent on you." Kiros said his face turning into an angry frown.

"Well, let's just forget about it for now and go out for a view of the place." Sesshomaru said, smirking at Kiros.

It was then that Kiros saw something in Sesshomaru's eyes that made him cringe.

"I will take Kagome out, I have great power and that's final." Kiros said grabbing Kagome's wrist carefully as not to harm her.

Kagome then nodded and Sesshomaru stood with his mouth open as he watched the girl who he thought loved him walk out the door with a man who was from her past.

What did she think she was doing………..a thought that ran through both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's minds.

Alright………..sorry about the shortness……..but I barely have the time and I would love for you, Phoenix could help me write this………..anyone else want to just say it. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope ya'll like this chapter! May peace now and forever bless your dreams.


	8. The Bronze Fists

The Bronze Fists

As Kagome walked out of the door and through the gates, she never looked back once.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked the tall, handsome man, who nodded to the forest, where she could see a building of some kind.

"My place, The Bronze Fists, a fighting academy for well, fighters." Kiros said answering her question.

This would be her chance to train and get something out of being here.

They soon arrived at the door and Kiros heard the rustling before Kagome did and turned to the forest.

"Come out, whoever you are!" He yelled into the shadows and they watched as Iris emerged from the trees.

"It would do you some good Kagome to tell others where you are going and when." Iris said to the young girl.

"Sorry, is anyone else with you?" Kagome asked her spirit guardian.

"Yes, just one minute." Iris said and yelled to the forest, and then Sango came out of the forest.

"Oh, hey Sango, how are you?" Kagome said, still not letting go of her close friend for fear that she would lose him.

Kiros nodded and put his hand on Kagome's and led her inside of the building, which was very large and surrounded by a glowing green light.

"So, how do you know Kagome, Kiros?" Sango asked, now very confused about who Kagome was with.

"I have known her since I was a baby." Kiros said to her simply and it was then Sango understood Kagome's feelings for Kiros.

"Kagome, come on, let's go inside and get situated around. It's safer here then it is in that castle." Kiros said looking back at the castle with a smirk.

Warning, to all you Sessy Lovers out there………sorry for what I am about to do………hope ya'll don't stop reading my story cause of what I'm about to do.

Back at the Castle

Sesshomaru began to pace the floor and heard the sound of the door opening and shutting once more.

When he looked outside he saw Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Miroku walking towards the building where Kagome was.

They had her stuff………and theirs………what were they doing?

He slammed his fist down and his eyes went red again, this time with hatred…….then he heard someone walk in and he sighed.

"Upstairs, Inuyasha…….hurry up." Sesshomaru said to his younger brother.

"She went over there……..why did you let her?" Inuyasha asked him once he got upstairs and looked at his brother.

"Because she doesn't need to start suspecting me of letting you in here or around her." Sesshomaru said, trying to hide his love for the girl.

"I am going over there and I will let the barrier down, then you can take her." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha and smirked at him.

Back at the Bronze Fists

"Kagome, listen to me……..other than the love that I could feel coming from Sesshomaru, I felt a lot of hate and anger. He wants to kill you………….please believe me." Kiros said trying to explain to the Kagome and the group that was now sitting around him.

He clenched his fists and slammed them down.

"I understand, Kiros." Kagome said putting a hand on is muscular arm.

"Alright, we must all protect Kagome." Kouga said to the group and they all nodded.

Soon they could all feel rumbling and then saw Inuyasha racing towards Kagome, but she held out her hands and a blast of light shot from them, knocking Inuyasha down.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru tailing after him with fury.

But what confused her most was that he was even there.

Ending it here……….just giving a little insight and I love you all!


	9. The Truth

The Truth

As Kagome ran back to the castle, she caught up to the flustered Sesshomaru and looked at him.

Inuyasha suddenly stepped out from behind a tree and smirked at her.

"Demon leave his body!" Kagome screamed and placed her hands on Sesshomaru's back.

Out shot a demon and Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Too bad you couldn't get me to kill her." He said to his younger brother and then turned to his beloved Kagome.

"Inuyasha, just leave for now…we can talk, but leave us be for now. Please just respect my wishes if you do love me." Kagome said to Inuyasha and at once he took off into the air.

"I love you so much." Kagome said to Sesshomaru and he held her close to his chest and smiled.

"I love you too, my dear Kagome." Sesshomaru said to her and he took her up to the balcony.

I know it's really short but I know ya'll would want to know why he was acting weird so I did it for ya'll……………..the next chapter is lemony so I NEED HELP WITH WRITING IT! Love and peace!


	10. Savior

Savior

Kagome suddenly woke up and heard the blast again. (So the last chapter was a dream!)

As she walked out to where all the others were standing she saw the sight she didn't want to see.

Kagome stood breathless as she watched the man she thought loved her take off after his brother, as if he cared about him.

"How could he do this to me?" Kagome asked looking at the group that was standing around very confused and angry.

"He didn't know what he was doing or at least that's what Naraku says." They all turned to see Kagura standing in the doorway shaking her head in disappointment.

"What are you doing here Kagura?" Kouga asked Kagura with a venom in his voice.

"I am here, obviously, because Naraku sent me to help you and her." Kagura said to them, then pointing at Kagome and smiled at her.

"Alright, so what does he want to help us with?" Kagome said standing in front of Kouga to prevent him from hurting her.

"He wants you to go with me, Kagome and let him talk to you. You may bring one or two people if you wish, but it would be better if you went alone. I promise he won't hurt you, he doesn't want to." Kagura said to Kagome and smiled again at her.

"Alright I will go." Kagome said, just as Kouga was about to say she wasn't going anywhere.

"What!" Everyone yelled at her and she looked at them.

"Iris, you may go, but do not interfere. Once we get close to where he is, you will leave me and I will go continue on my own." Kagome said ignoring everyone else and looking her guardian straight in her starry eyes.

Iris nodded and Kagome turned back to Kagura.

"Alright, then let's go now." Kagura said to Kagome and looked at the group that was standing dumbfounded by the young miko's words.

"Kagome, be careful." Kagome turned to see Kouga right there in front of her, she had no desire for Kouga at all, but she felt for him.

She nodded and gave Kouga a hug, as with everyone else and then walked out of the door.

"Get on with me, hurry now." Kagura said and helped Kagome and Iris up onto her magic feather.

Soon they were off into the air and disappeared into the air high above.

What did Naraku really want with Kagome?

That's what everyone was thinking as they watched her disappear.

Soon Kagura turned to look at Kagome and spoke to her.

"We are nearing Naraku's palace." Kagura said to her and Kagome nodded.

As Kagome turned to tell Iris she had to get off, she saw her guardian floating gently down to the earth below.

"I am going too, you will be taken there by my feather, then you will know where to go, don't worry. You will be fine." Kagura said before jumping off the feather and floating down to the ground nearby where Iris was.

Kagome sat comfortably on the feather, trying to figure out what was wrong with Sesshomaru.

Suddenly she noticed that she was standing on the ground, right in front of Naraku's castle.

"Come with me, Kagome." Kagome heard a small voice and turned to see Kanna standing near a door.

She followed her and soon Kanna stopped and turned to speak to her.

"He's in there." Kanna said and then she disappeared away into the dark recesses of the castle.

Kagome held her breath and walked through the door and heard a voice.

"Hello, Kagome and how are you?" She turned and saw Naraku walking over to her.

"Fine and you?" Kagome asked back.

Inside of chest she could feel her heartbeat quicken as she watched him approach her.

"There is no need to fear me. I fear for your safety around those two imbecilic dogs." Naraku said growling slightly at the thought of the two brothers.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want to tell me?" Kagome asked and Naraku nodded at her.

"Sit down please." Naraku said and Kagome did as he requested.

Kagome tried to breath and finally for the first time in a while, she relaxed.

"I know what's been going on lately and I want you to know what's wrong with your friend." Naraku said, obviously speaking about Sesshomaru.

"He's not my--" Kagome began to explain to him that Sesshomaru wasn't just a friend, but Naraku stopped her.

"Listen, I have a few friends, I want you to go with them. They are going back to your time. Your friends will meet you at the place where my friends will be taking you." Naraku said, looking Kagome straight in the eyes.

"Alright, fine." Kagome said, finally feeling as though she could trust him.

"Kenshin, Sano, and Kurasama, you can come out of your hiding places now." Naraku said still looking a Kagome.

Kagome looked around and saw three shadows approach her.

"Hello, my name is Kenshin and these two are Kurasama and Sano." A red-haired man said pointing to the two other men.

Kagome stood and shook their hands before turning to Naraku.

"When will be leaving and how soon?" Kagome asked Naraku and he nodded.

"You will be leaving as soon as I finish my sentence." Naraku said and suddenly Kagome was swept off her feet by the brown-haired man named Sano.

What awaited Kagome now?

Alright hope ya'll like it………………..love everyone's reviews….you know who you are. Please read and review. May peace now and forever bless your dreams.

Animus Patronus


	11. Gone

First off, the reason I am writing this review/statement is because of one of the reviewers on here, who goes to my school. She told me about Abegodo and when I actually recently got the chance to find this story called, "The Impossible Marriage," and I read the reviews from this person. I am appalled at the level that some people sink to be satisfied with themselves. Abegodo, you have no life if that's what you do. If all you try to do is see if people are supposedly plagiarizing then you need a new life. Also if you are a lawyer why are here on fan fiction? The person who was writing that story has absolutely every right in the world to be able to write it. So what if she used some things that was similar or is similar to a book, and so she didn't credit it. I admit I practice the art of at least putting on a script of mine, that's not on here, the note that it has similarities from a favorite show of mine, but do you see anyone actually caring? The answer is no. But even if I didn't we all know that we don't own the plots to stories or anything of that nature. We write the things that we want to happen. If that may mean splicing two things together or maybe more than one, then we do it. Fan fictions were created solely for the purpose to have people practice their writing skills and above that write the stuff that we want to happen, happen. Seriously think about what you say before you threaten someone. We are not publishing this work as our own, we are not stealing "people's ideas", and we definitely are not plagiarizing anyone. I love to write on here and just like everyone else we enjoy reading other people's writings. Some people can write excellently and some can't do all that well, but regardless of that it all has to do with the love and hard work that is put into each and every story we write. When a person writes a story they are putting their own personal ideas into it and so what if we use something from another story, who cares? Nobody, except for people like you. So what if anyone uses something similar to Bambi or Angel or Buffy or Family Guy. Whoopee! We did it and we are proud of it. I have seen everything combined from books and movies to cartoons and TV shows. It sure is crazy, but for someone to be threatened by a person is irresponsible and hurtful. Just for fun give me the address of the writer who actually did write "The Impossible Marriage" so I can write them explaining the situation and what you, my foe, have done. It's all very simple and all in fun, right? I mean you won't apologize to plagiarizers, so be a big grown up and tell me the address so I can ask them if it's okay. I can guarantee you that they won't care, in fact they will probably be happy, but of course they will just ask that their work is given some credit. You see it isn't that fun when you get your game turned around on you, now is it? Every time I thin of the damage you may have caused to an aspiring writer, I want to puke. I am one tough person and when my hobbies, beliefs, ideas, or interests come under attack I am at once in full defense of it all. So watch out, because you have just set off the atomic bomb in me and it's headed straight for you.

"It's people like you that made me afraid to go to school as a child."-Quoted from X-Men.

On a lighter note much love to everyone who reviews stories and I thank you for anyone who has ever gotten a review…….good or bad…or stupid and senseless.

Sincerely and Ja Ne,

Your very own Animus Patronus

And now the story!

Gone

Once Kagome was able to open her eyes she saw that they had left the feudal era and they were speeding through the city.

"Keep your eyes closed, Kagome." She heard a voice inside her head and realized that it was Kurama, a red haired demon she had met earlier, back at Naraku's castle.

So as he requested she closed her eyes.

Then she fell asleep……

At the Train Station

"There they are, let's get on now and wait." Iris said looking at the group who had been informed on Naraku's decision to help Kagome.

As Kouga watched the group approaching he growled at them slightly.

"Get on the train, Kouga." Iris said demandingly to him.

He nodded and boarded the train with the others.

Later On

Kagome once more opened her eyes but she could feel that they weren't moving as fast.

"Oh, man that was so not fun." Kagome said out loud and then looked around for anyone else to answer her.

Then the door opened and she saw Kurama walk in with food, which made her stomach grumble.

"Ah, so you are awake." Kurama said to her and she nodded as he approached her slowly with the food.

Kurama saw how Kagome eyes the food so he handed her the plate and sat down to talk to her.

Kagome immediately grabbed the plate and ate everything that was on it.

"Hungry were you?" Kurama asked Kagome and she nodded smiling at him.

"Where are we now, Kurama?" Kagome asked hesitantly looking out the train window at the scenery that was passing by.

"Well we are on our way to Italy to a place where we are a lot safer." Kurama said to the young girl.

Kurama thought that Kagome looked very beautiful even though she had just woken up.

"Oh, I guess that's good, then, right?" Kagome said to him questioningly and Kurama nodded.

"You must keep resting, Kagome. At least until we arrive at the train station." Kurama said to her and she nodded laying her head down and falling back asleep.

Kurama sighed and got up and walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

As he left the hallway leading to Kagome's room he ran into Kouga.

"Be careful around her, Kurama." Kouga said to him simply and then walked to where Kagome's room was and stood guard in front of it.

Kurama continued to walk to where the others were waiting for him.

What now awaited them on this train? There is so much more ahead………………..so much more.

That's the newest chapter and I hope ya'll like it….I kind of got writer's block! Anyways, much love and later.

Ja Ne,

Animus Patronus


	12. The Talk

The Talk

Kagome opened her eyes once Kurama had left and stood up.

She reached for her cell phone and found it still securely stuck in her back pocket.

"Alright, I hope I can use this." Kagome spoke with fear as she flipped it open and began to slowly dial the numbers.

The line began to ring and Kagome held her breath as she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello, is that you Kagome?" The voice spoke and she whimpered with joy.

"Yes, it's me, Mom and I just wanted you to know that I am okay." Kagome said and then heard voices coming down the hall.

They were yelling loudly.

"Mom, sorry, but I have to go and I love you." Kagome spoke wit a tremble in her voice.

"Okay, Kagome and I love you too, bye." Kagome's mom said and then Kagome heard the phone disconnect.

As she closed her cell phone up Kouga, Kurama, Sano, and Kenshin all burst through the doors.

"Stop it now please." Kagome said feeling a bit overwhelmed by the scene that was developing before her very eyes.

Suddenly she heard a whimper and looked at Kouga, his arm was bleeding.

"Kouga, what in the world happened to your arm?" Kagome asked fondling his arm and beginning to bandage it up.

"I scraped my arm on the way in." Kouga lied to Kagome and she sighed as she looked at him.

Kagome then looked at Kouga and saw it in his eyes that he was lying to her.

"No, tell me the truth, Kouga, because I know that you are lying to me." Kagome was looking straight into his eyes when he finally spoke.

"If they leave," Kouga jerked his head towards the others, "then I will talk."

Kagome then ushered the group out of the room and turned back to look at Kouga once she shut the door.

"Now will you tell me what's going on and how you got that?" Kagome asked pointing to the wound that was now covered with a bandage.

"There was something on the train and I followed it. It turned out to be a demon and I got scratched in the process of killing it." Kouga again lied to Kagome and she knelt beside where he was laying.

"Kouga, stop lying and tell me what's really going on!" Kagome's voice now rose to a higher pitch making Kouga look at her directly.

"It was," Kouga took a deep breath, "Kikyo."

Kagome sat dumb-founded and confused by what Kouga had just said to her.

"But how is that possible?" Kagome asked Kouga who could only shake his head and smile at her with pity.

"I think that Inuyasha has something to do with her being on the train." Kouga said to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes immediately widened in fear of Inuyasha's name and then Kagome's eyes began to water.

She tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't help but cry again.

She fell into Kouga's arms and cried her eyes out until she felt she could cry no more.

"Kagome, listen to me, you have to be careful until we get to Italy." Kagome heard Kouga's husky voice whisper in her ear as he stroked her hair and continued to comfort her as well as he could.

Kouga's anger was slowly elevating and he knew all too well that if eh unleashed it on the wrong person, they would dead.

Then they heard a crash, a screaming, and a horrible noise…….the sound of roaring.

Ha-ha…………..people here ya go and sorry it's been so long since I updated but keep reviewing and I will keep trying to write. Thanks for all the support on the story before, with the Abegodo thing. Sadly the story has been deleted and this angers me along with all the changes here on fan fiction. But anyways, hope you like the chapter!

Ja Ne and Much Luv,

Animus Patronus


	13. Fire in Her Heart

Fire in Her Heart

Kagome swung the door open and ran towards the noise, with Kouga on her heels trying to convince her to go back to the room.

"What in all of Japan is going on in here?" Kagome asked looking at the group who was now in defense mode from the noises.

"We don't really know what it was Kagome." Sango said to her as she threw her the bow and arrow laying nearby.

"Kagome………Kagome." Kagome heard the voice from behind her and turned to stare straight into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

He grabbed her close to his body and held her for a moment.

"Listen to me, I am trying to trick Inuyasha into thinking I hate you and want you dead. You must know that I love you with every bit of my body, heat, soul, and mind." Sesshomaru's calm and soothing voice made Kagome hold him even closer, she nodded and he then left fleeing quickly from the train.

Everyone started towards the door where Sesshomaru had leapt from, but they were stopped by Kagome.

"What was that all about and why won't you let us go after him?" Miroku's voice rang evident with confusion and anger.

Iris nodded at Kagome and Kagome walked over to her and fell to her knees weeping.

Iris knelt down and helped her up, leading her back to her room.

"True love can not be broken so easily, you all need to think that over." Kiros said to them as he followed Iris and Kagome to the room.

Sango and Shippou followed after the two, they understood what Kiros had meant and the others just stood dumb-founded.

Later on

"Kagome, do you feel any better now that you have rested?" Kiros sat nearby as she awoke from her troublesome and somewhat unnerving rest.

Kagome nodded at him and stood to walk, but tripped, falling into Kiros' arms.

She looked at him with hurt and fire in her eyes, with fire in her heart.

"He still loves me and he would never hurt me, that I know, but sometimes I wonder why he chose to do it." Kagome was so saddened by everything that was happening to her and she was so confused, she felt like there was no one and no where to go or turn to.

"He is a good man and he loves you, do not worry about anything else." Kiros spoke to her as calmly as Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome sighed and fell back to the cot, that the train called a bed.

She closed her eyes and then heard the train come to a stop………

Finally they were in Italy……

They could rest and do other things……….then figure out what to do about Inuyasha and the others.

Alright time to say thanks to those who have been nice to me and reviewed!

Inuyasha's Chick- Your story is probably better. If I read it…If I haven't then I will! And thanks anyways!

floflo326- same to you…….I think!

Maria91- Thank you very much, you must be one of the best reviewers I have ever had. I thank you for your complements and such. Hopefully this Miroku and Kagome thing we can work out together…just email me or something!

shayla sweats- No Naraku is good, he was kinda feeling bad for Kagome and yeah I wouldn't try to break that bond right now between Kagome and Sesshomaru…..thanks for your review!

ZionCross-Inuyasha is still getting into trouble and Kikyo is supposed to be a instigator in a way! Thanks for your reviews; you are one of my dedicated reviewers! Thanks also for offering to fight against Abegodo!

Veata- Please don't gut me…….at least not before I gut you! Ha-ha! Thanks for reviewing!

Kjinuyasha-Very funny about the rapper………I will try I just have a kind of writer's block!

hellspixie18thanks and thanks for reviewing!

AMI MIZUNO1- Thanks and I will!

SesshoumaruGal- he may not be planning to now that I think of it! And thanks for always reviewing!

Sesshieobsessed- Sesshomaru is not bad. as you should read from this chapter! I love all your reviews. thanks!

shadows-insanity-Yeah I know that she is and thanks for reviewing!

PhoenixOnFire- thanks for the offer I would love to have your help! And thanks for your review!

Lyn- you are one of my anon reviewers but that is cool! Thanks for reviewing!

Sessys-matelove- I will and thanks for reviewing!

Alright so there is my thanks and sorry I ended it where I did but like I said I have writer's block and I am really trying! But thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing and I will keep writing!

Ja Ne and Much luv,

Animus Patronus

R

E

V

I

E

W

V

V

V

V


	14. A New Friend

A New Friend

Kagome got off of the train wearily and with the help of Kiros and Sango.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked looking at the now large group surrounding her.

There was Kurama, Sano, Kenshin, Sango, Kiros, Iris, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Shippou, and Miroku.

Kenshin looked at Sano and Kurama and nodded before turning and taking off into the sky.

"Where is he going?" Kagome was all but confused by his action.

"He is going back to Naraku and he is going to try and slow down Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Sesshomaru if he sees them." Sano spoke to her for the first time since she had met him.

She nodded looking at him trying to find some kind of emotion, but he was completely stoic.

"Let's get a move on then if we wish to get to the place that we wish to go." Miroku spoke quietly as if he were going to hurt Kagome's feelings again.

The group silently nodded and looked at Kagome, who looked at the ground.

Kouga picked Kagome up when he saw Kurama heading for Kagome and growled at him, at which Kagome rubbed his ear.

He nuzzled his head into her neck, remembering their memories of past.

Shippou went with Kurama while Sano ran solo.

Miroku and Sango went on Kirara and Ginta and Hakkaku ran solo by themselves.

Soon they took off into the sky and ran for at least two hours before coming to a stop.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked looking at the immense cathedral that was in front of her and sighed as Kouga put her down.

"This is a church of a friend of mine and he says we can stay here." Miroku said to her now not as frightened to speak to her.

The group walked up to the door and Miroku knocked.

Soon, they were greeted by a man in a cloak who ushered them inside.

As Kagome took in her surroundings she sighed.

The inside of the cathedral was made with old stone and had beautifully painted glass windows.

"It's quite beautiful here isn't it, Kagome?" Miroku whispered into her ear from behind her and she smiled.

"It is very beautiful Miroku." Kagome said to him and then she walked away and over to where Kouga was standing fiddling with his bandage.

Kagome took Kouga's arm and glanced into his eyes.

"Leave this bandage alone Kouga." Kagome simply stated and followed the others who had begun to follow the man in the cloak.

Kagome caught up to the others and walked beside Sango.

"Kagome, how are you holding up?" She turned to see Kiros walking next to her and she smiled at him.

"I'm okay, Kiros." Kagome was so tired and she wanted to get a good look at the man in the cloak.

While they walked, the man in the cloak showed people to their rooms and then she was only left alone with him.

He took off his cloak, revealing his head, and shook his head, allowing his spiky hair to spring back into place.

Kagome noticed that he was only about 21 or 22 years old and she sighed.

When he turned to look at her, she saw that he was so handsome, much more than Sesshomaru.

Wait what was she thinking…..but he wasn't here and she didn't really know his intentions.

The man's beautiful green eyes light up his face, making Kagome melt inside.

"My name is Matt and I am an American guy, I just came here on the request of Miroku." His voice was rich but he looked like he was a really fun guy.

He stood about 6'1" and made Kagome want to just jump on him.

"You should go to sleep." He said while removing his cloak and showing his tight tan abs.

He had tattoos on his back and arms.

They both amazed her and he noticed, he had seen her coming and had just about died when he saw her.

Matt led Kagome to her room and she went to sleep after a while, with Matt in the room sleeping on the bed opposite her.

Yeah! New chapter for you guys. And here are more thanks:

Inuyasha's Chick- thanks for the review and both our stories kick butt! You are one of my most dedicated reviewers and I thank you so much it's just impossible to write it all on here!

babi3 kitsune388- thanks whoever you are. I am 16 and you are a little stupid for reviewing anonymously. I have watched very episode, and I own all the movies and the game and I bet you never even saw any but a few. Back up and off before I sucker punch you into next year. Oh and hella cheesy is one of the stupidest and dead words around, dumb witch.

Kagomelovesinu- This is fan fiction and of course they can. I don't hate either I just feel Inuyasha is a bit stoic towards people. I can write how I want that is why they made fan fiction.

Now that's done….Review my peeps.

Much luv and Ja Ne,

Animus Patronus

R

E

V

I

E

W

V

V

V


	15. Safe In The Arms Of Another

Safe in the Arms of Another

Kagome felt someone lightly touching her shoulder, almost stroking it and she opened her eyes.

Matt smiled as she opened her eyes and he brushed a piece of hair away from her face, making her giggle.

"When you get up and get ready I am going to take you to a favorite place of mine in my car." Matt almost whispered to her making her feel all weak inside.

She sat up and nodded looking down at Matt who was kneeling at her feet.

He led Kagome to a bathroom and gave her fresh clothes, but told her that they would be going shopping she could different ones if she wanted later.

After a nice hot shower, Kagome cleaned up and put on the short Soffe Shorts he had left her and a shirt with a built in bra.

Kagome's thoughts wandered back to Sesshomaru and she felt a pang of guilt inside of her as she thought about Matt.

As she started to feel sick she heard a knock at the door and heard Matt's voice come through loud and clear.

"Kagome, are you alright in there?" He sounded worried as he spoke and Kagome collected herself and started to feel better again.

Just as Matt was about to break down the door, Kagome opened it and came face to face with Matt whose lips fell right onto to hers.

Matt tasted so sweet and smelled so good that Kagome did not pull back or away from him as he raised his hands to run through her hair as she did his.

Kagome felt such a good warmth and aura radiating from him that she just let herself go.

Suddenly she felt her body being jerked away from Matt at which she gasped seeing it was Kouga who had pulled her away.

Kouga was just about to slam Matt against the wall when Kagome used her miko energy to slam him away from Matt.

She took Matt's hand and he grabbed his keys on the way out and they got into his red racing style car, driving away as fast as Matt could go.

"I'm sorry about that back there." Kagome spoke after a long silence between them.

He nodded and then felt her hand on top of his, at which he saw she blushed and giggled just a little bit.

He looked at her and smiled as she looked out the window.

They were headed for a secluded area of the city and Kagome couldn't wait to get there.

All this time Sesshomaru had left her mind and she didn't care about him right now.

He had compromised their relationship by not telling her before hand that he was going to trick Inuyasha.

Matt soon arrived at a cliff where he parked the car and looked over at Kagome.

He got out of his car and walked over to Kagome's door and opened it for her, helping her out of the car and over to the cliff.

A song started to play on the radio which made Kagome turn it up and start to dance on her own as Matt watched.

_You look at me  
Curious what I'm made of  
Sugar or steam  
And what kind of man I love  
What I believe  
What I know and what I crave  
All my pet peeves  
Where I've shed and when I stain  
Do you know  
_

Matt watched as Kagome danced around and sang along with the song making him smile.

_  
Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong  
_

Kagome looked at Matt and took his hand making him dance and sing with her.

_  
Do you know my vice  
And how to get under my skin  
Just what I like  
And where I want you to begin  
Do you know my middle name  
And where I'm sensitive the most  
That each night I pray  
And do you think I fit that mold  
Do you know  
_

Everything was falling into place for Kagome again and she didn't want to leave the safety of his arms where she was now.

_  
Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong_

You and me belong  
You and me belong  


As the song began to come to a close Kagome danced a little more and turned to see Matt sitting on his car.

He beckoned her over to him and she smiled widely at his offer.

_  
Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby, let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong  
You and me belong  
You and me belong_

Kagome walked over to him and slid her body up onto the car, smiling as Matt put his arms around her.

Kagome sat between his legs and sighed laying her head back to rest on his chest.

Kagome was finally happy again, but that didn't mean there weren't other things to deal with.

But for now it was clear to Kagome that she was happy and joyful inside and that was enough for her.

Alright I wrote this on a spur…………the guy named Matt is most defiantly based off of my crush right now, named Matt. I hope ya'll don't hate me too much for putting him in! I hope you enjoyed my story so far. More to come very soon! Oh and the song is by Asland. Hope you liked it and you better review it for me like you guys always do!

Much luv and Ja Ne,

Animus Patronus

R

E

V

I

E

W

V

V

V


	16. Captured

Captured

"Kagome, are you feeling better now?" Matt asked as they continued to sit on his Honda Civic Si and look at the stars.

"Yeah, yeah I am Matt and that's only with thanks to you." Kagome blushed at this comment and sighed, thinking about her savior, Sesshomaru.

'_All I want is to be with Matt right now, but I know who I really want to be with and that person is Sesshomaru.' _Kagome thought to herself and then felt that someone was watching her.

Kagome leapt off of the car and ran towards the woody area nearby.

"Stay there, Matt, I will be okay." Matt heard Kagome yell to him as she disappeared off into the woods.

Kagome ran towards the strong pull and then felt as though someone was following her.

Kagome became afraid and then her eyes changed and she fell down to the forest floor and began to cry.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder at which she looked up to see Inuyasha grinning horribly at her.

His face was twisted and contorted into a horrifying smile.

Kagome froze almost immediately and tried to move but found she couldn't.

Inuyasha gripped her shoulder, allowing his sharp claws to dig into her skin and make her bleed.

"Though you could hide did you?" Inuyasha asked her while laughing.

Kagome saw two more shadows appear out of the darkness and saw Sesshomaru and Kikyo standing in front of her.

Inuyasha then picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder as Kagome's shoulder began to bleed and soaked her shirt.

The trio took off into the air and soon arrived at their destination, an old closed up warehouse.

Kagome had fainted and woke up to find Sesshomaru bandaging her wound.

She withdrew her arm and looked at him with eyes of hatred.

"How could you do this? We need you now and you chose to try and trick your brother--" Kagome began to say to him but was cut short by a breathtaking kiss from him.

Matt was now the farthest thing from her mind and she sighed knowing that Sesshomaru really did love her.

"Listen to me, I do not know how I am going to get you out of here and away from here, but I will." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear before he continued to bandage her up.

Kagome shifted her body to face him and she looked down at him with a loving look.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." It had been a long time since Kagome had said that to Sesshomaru and once she did she remembered why she had fallen for him in the first place.

Sesshomaru was kneeling down and he looked up at her with a tear flowing down his cheek, at which Kagome wiped it away and lifted his face up to meet hers.

She leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his and then let her lips fall down on his in a much longer kiss, bringing them to a standing position.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome back down and she pulled him down with her, so that he was lying on top of her.

He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and began to slowly grind on her as he continued their kiss.

In a swift movement Kagome was lying on top of Sesshomaru and was kissing him fervently and with a passion unlike anything Sesshomaru had ever experienced.

Sesshomaru stopped her ad looked deep in her eyes.

"You must wait here, for when Inuyasha comes back he will want to try and rape you again. But before he can the police will get here and arrest both him Kikyo and him." Sesshomaru spoke to her with such softness that she melted and rolled off of him, lying on her side and awaiting the hateful and who would be soon coming.

Alright so it isn't that great but hopefully we can pull ourselves out of this rut and bring my story back to its former glory. I want to know what ya'll think should happen now. THIS IS A VOTE SO YOU MUST PUT YOUR CHOICE IN WITH YOUR REVIEW! Should Kagome wake up and find that the past two chapters or so have been a dream and that she is still at the cathedral and waiting to see what will happen or should Inuyasha get caught, which would make my story end sooner than I want it to. Now chose please and I will be able to put up a new chapter as soon as I can get at least 60 to 70 reviews, which is a lot to expect but not if you review each chapter………not really but at least 60 to 65 reviews in reality is what I want. Alright so vote and I will put the results up and be able to put a new chapter up then!

Much luv and Ja Ne,

Animus Patronus


	17. Choices

Well there were enough votes or reviews for me to write a new chapter and so here was what I was able to decipher from everyone's reviews………you guys wanted a dream thing so that will work, then I got a review form a very diligent reviewer of mine and they gave me the idea that it could happen, what Kagome dreams, then I thought hey lets go with this….so here is what I came up with. If you guys don't like it tell me and I will change it. Oh and I am probably going to start in a while just having no anonymous reviews because some people are very rude and ignorant to put mean and demeaning reviews. They aren't even close to constructive criticism. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW MY NEW BLADE STORY!

Choices

Kagome awoke abruptly and then looked around to find Sesshomaru, but saw she was still in the cathedral and that Matt was still sleeping. Kagome sighed and then went back to sleep only to be woken up just like she had been in her dream.

Kagome felt someone lightly touching her shoulder, almost stroking it and she opened her eyes.

Kagome jerked quickly away and opened her eyes. She glared at Matt and then sat up.

"No, I know what you want to do and it won't be okay because I need to be faithful to the person who saved me in the first place." Matt cocked an eyebrow at her and then nodded. He understood what she meant.

Matt left Kagome to collect herself and her thoughts. Kouga walked in and looked at her as she stood to walk out. He walked out with her and did not speak. This was one of the things between her and Kouga. They could be with each other, but they never had to speak to each other.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and found the others sitting around eating and talking. Kagome then grabbed a plate of food, Sango, and Iris. When they found somewhere to sit down, Kagome explained her dream and how it almost started out the same way, but when she just woke up she decided she would change it. She also said that she knew where Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru where. Iris nodded at her and then spoke in a very serious but loving tone.

"I hoped that that would happen to you." Iris looked Kagome straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"Really?" Kagome asked almost shocked, but not much since it was her spirit guardian.

"Yes, and since we know where he is it is time to get him while we have the chance." Iris said to her while looking out the window.

"Well, then let's get all planned then." Kagome said to her and they walked into the kitchen to talk and get everything together.

I know it's super short, but deal with it and please review……….

Inuyasha's Chick- Your idea is pretty good but I decided against part of it. Thanks for always reviewing! You are like one of my most diligent reviewers! Oh and you rox my sox too!

GHFJYKY – okay, this is why I will be blocking anonymous reviews…..if you don't got he guts to sign in and then review so I criticize you too then do not review!

RED HAT- Thanks for the idea…….and vote!

Danakagome- thanks….and thanks for reviewing!

jessica – okay, thanks and wow I barely understood everything you just said but from I read it sounded like you liked it!

BeautyOfTheRose- very cool that it is……..thanks for reviewing!

snow cat demon- soon! Okay, no torturing…….thanks for reviewing!

Brea- I WOULD LOVE YOU'RE HELP! PLEASE EMAIL ME OR SOMETHING CAUSE I AM STRAIGHT OUT OF IDEAS!

Ash-and-Inuyasha-4eva- okay…and thanks for reviewing!

Once again thanks for reviewing and review now!

Much luv and Ja Ne,

Animus Patronus


	18. Arrested

Arrested

Kagome stood outside of the factory and smiled to herself. It had been at least 1 week since Inuyasha and Kikyo's capture making it easier for her to breath.

She remembered everything about the arrest of Kikyo and Inuyasha and she also remembered Inuyasha's last words to her before he was taken away.

Flashback

Kagome watched as the police escorted Kikyo and Inuyasha out of the factory and she felt safe again knowing they had been arrested. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with red in his eyes and he spoke to her with venom and malice lacing his voice.

"I will always be right there behind you, no matter where you go, no matter what you do. I will be there waiting, waiting to kill you." His words struck a chord in Kagome and she shuddered and felt the others surrounding her.

Soon the police disappeared from the group's sight and they sighed with a kind of peace.

End Flashback

Suddenly, Iris was standing by her side and she looked at Kagome with urgency.

"He got out and so did she. They didn't put them in jail, they were only holding them. They didn't have enough information so they had to let them go. Now they do and now they can't find them." Iris watched as Kagome froze and went into total shock.

Iris yelled for the others who came running quickly. They all helped to carry Kagome back to the church. About 30 minutes later Kagome had opened her eyes and remembered all that had just been told to her. She stood and then remembered Inuyasha's words once more. She wouldn't let him stop her from living a normal life, but for now she had to stay in hiding.

Kagome walked into the kitchen of the church and saw the others, but then when Kagome had actually looked at those who were either standing or sitting, she saw that there were two people she didn't know. They were both young men and they were both very handsome.

She also noticed that Sango and Miroku had left and that Sano and Kurama were missing for the time. One of the young men noticed her and he stood and walked over to Kagome. He had shaggy brownish blond hair, that wasn't too shaggy in the sense of covering his face. He had brown eyes and was very handsome. His friend she noticed had short brown hair and had blue eyes.

"My name is Nick and you must be Kagome." Nick introduced himself with his hand outstretched and a smile on his face. Kagome took his hand and shook it, at first not wanting to let go.

Kagome then came to the realization while standing there that Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. She looked at Matt who saw the look in her eyes and he shook his head as if to say that Sesshomaru wasn't there.

Kagome let her head fall and this made Nick get closer to her. She looked up at him only to find he was very close to her face. She blushed and shifted as he spoke to her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked and she looked back down at her feet, while still feeling his breath on her forehead.

"Sesshomaru, my friend is gone, and now I am starting to wonder about why he seems not to want to be with me much." Kagome looked back up once more into his brown eyes and she melted. Kagome also realized that she had chosen to use the word friend instead of mate or boyfriend. Kagome then thought about it, Sesshomaru should be here protecting her, not trying to trick Inuyasha or find him, but Kagome pushed it out of her mind and sighed with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Kagome's eyes had locked onto his and she often did this when she was talking seriously to someone.

"I am here because Matt wanted us to come here. He said that you needed extra protection and he thought we would be the best choice for protecting you." Nick said to her with a smile on his face. He looked at his friend who nodded to him to leave.

"Listen you need to go and rest for now so I can feel better about all that is going on right now." The other man said to her.

"His name is Steven and let's go to your room and at least sit and rest." Nick said to her explaining Steven's sudden words.

Kagome nodded at this and led Nick to her room. When they got inside, Kagome lay down and Nick sat near the bed leaning up against a dresser. Kagome turned over after a while to face him and she smiled at his sleeping face. She covered him with a blanket and sat next to him on the floor, laying her head on his arm. She went to sleep and Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer into his chest, which Kagome did without hesitation.

Alright after much due review I finally made a new chapter! I hope you like it! The characters Nick and Steven are from the movie The Forsaken. I fell in love with them and the movie so they should be appearing in just about every one of my stories except one……I don't know yet. Well time for thank you!

Alejandra- Thanks for the idea and maybe you could help me write in that part of the chapter! Email me if you can help me out!

Rekaina- THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR BIG REVIEWS!I am very glad you like my stories and I ma just overjoyed at your appraisal! Thanks so much and maybe you could help me out wit writing the rest of the story! In honor of your review I spell checked them and am putting them on with this story!

Alright here are Rekaina:

2005-07-17  
ch 17, signed

I'd like to say that GHFJYKY whoever you are can shut it you have no right to say these things to others! You should punch yourself in the gut and if you hate me or start criticizing my work I don't care you can just BITE ME! Animus Patronus I'm sorry if what GHFJYKY said...er...wrote hurt you. I'm sorry if this annoys you that I'm writing a comeback on your reviews to someone that insulted you but I have no other way of contact with this person. Well I might as well just say that you're wonderful at writing stories and for you to continue. Bye.

2005-07-13  
ch 18, signed

This is really cool I most recently started reading it. I myself am writing 2 fan fics but I can't get the characters quite right but oh well. Are you going to have any Sango Miroku romance I know this may annoy you but there my fav couple so, ya. Ya'know ya could have, after they attack or infiltrate the place where Inu, Sess and Kikyou are, Sess leaves Inu and joins Kag and company then Kag has a dream that tells her that Inu is going to infiltrate where ever they are hiding. Then Inu kidnaps someone other then Kagome and then they have to save that person. Well this is just a random thought that came to mind you don't need to use this but I would really appreciate it if you did. Bye, and keep up the good work.

Alright now review please!

Much luv and Ja Ne,

Animus Patronus


	19. The Legend of the Bloody Iris

The Legend of the Bloody Iris

Kagome woke up and decided to go and find Iris. As she stood, Nick opened his eyes and grabbed her leg making her gasp in surprise.

"Wherever you go, I am supposed to be with you." Nick said to her as he stood and she nodded.

When the two found Iris she was sitting near a window and looking out at the sky.

"Hey, Iris, something has been on my mind and I think you know what it is." Kagome spoke to her without waiting or her acknowledge her, making Nick look at her skeptically, but Iris did not jump.

"Come sit and I will tell you the legend of, well, me." Iris said making Kagome laugh and sit down with Nick by her side.

Flashback to almost 25 years ago

_Iris stood looking out on the scenery below her and she was awed as with every time she saw it. It was her homeland and the place she came from. She turned away and looked into the eyes of a young man and smiled at him. He hugged her close and she nodded at him._

"_Where are we going to go today, Max?" Iris's head was tilted to the side and he kissed her on the lips._

"_It's a surprise, Iris." Max said to her and picked her up carrying her to a field. Iris gasped loudly. It was a field of blood red irises and she then remembered something her mother had once told her._

"_If we touch them, we will die." Iris tried to warn Max, but it was too late and he had picked one. Just as he was about to turn and hand it to her, she saw him fall over._

"_I love you, Iris." Max gasped through breathes and Iris knelt down to his side to hear him utter these last words._

"_I love you too, Max." Iris whispered into his ear before he took his last breath. He smiled and then he died. Iris screamed for mercy, for help, for something. Then a red light entered her body, coming form the sky, changing her pale skin into a tattooed red one with symbols of evil on her body. _

_Iris screamed with pain and then opened her eyes, which were a dark blood red. She ran back to town and found that when she tried to talk to people they died in her grasp, and that they began to bleed from their eyes._

"_You are the incarnation of the Blood Goddess." Her mother told her before she died in her daughter's arms. She whispered an "I love you" to her and then she ran to the nearest cliff. The only way to get rid of this curse was to kill herself. So Iris closed her eyes and saw Max and her mother and fell into the dark, cold, watery depths below._

_Many days later a man wandering through found the town and all its inhabitants dead. Then when he got to the center, he found a young woman who was tattooed red and had red all over her, from her dress to her hair, but she was in the arms of a young man. They were both dead. _

_The man then went to all the towns, after burying the dead, and told of such a town where a terrible curse was placed upon them and that they had been living amongst the Blood Goddess. They also said that her name had been Iris and soon with time she became known as the Bloody Iris. Her life then became a legend and turned into the Legend of the Bloody Iris._

End Flashback

Kagome sat awed by Iris's story and she began to cry with Iris. At this action, Nick brought the two together and let them cry.

"I'm sorry that you lost him. I'm so sorry." Kagome said through sobs, while Nick stood watching with pity as the two cried in each others arms. Soon Kagome and Iris both stopped their crying and were able to smile.

"Are you okay now Kagome?" Nick asked her she nodded at him with a sad smile. He then grabbed a plate of food that Steven was brining back and took Kagome back to her room. After eating Nick fell asleep with Kagome resting peacefully in his arms.

Alright here's your new chapter. Short as it may be…..I wrote it so be happy! Here are my thanks:

breezy99- Thanks very much for reviewing and I just put this one up now! Basically yeah on the demon possession Sessy thing! Sessy might have a big plan yeah! Yeah dreams all along! I'm soooo bad like that! Yeah ruruoni crossover is yeah that's it you got it!

XxTessaraexX- Don't kick me in the forehead! Hey I'm a brunette….but yeah jk………..Yes you are diligent reviewer thanks for your review!

seal-chan- Here's the new one hope you haven't waited too long. Thanks for your review!

-TAIYOUKAISESSHOMARU- -No problem!

im a FLAMEN -Wow…guess what you go on the wall of idiots! Congrats and thanks for your review.

Alright that's all for now….Hope you liked it and please review it!

Much luv and Ja Ne,

Animus Patronus


	20. Someone's Watching Me

Someone's Watching Me

Kagome sat up and decided to go get something to eat, when she felt like someone was watching her. Nick was still sleeping and his friend was too, along with her friends. She walked down to the kitchen and saw Matt sitting at the counter. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Couldn't really sleep, could you?" Matt asked and Kagome laughed.

"I can't really do much of anything." Kagome sighed and got something to drink and sat back down.

"You know, I hope you are holding up okay." Matt tried to be comforting to Kagome and it seemed to be helping.

"Yeah, I am." Kagome stirred the coffee that was sitting in front of her and didn't look at Matt.

"What's wrong, then?" Matt asked and Kagome's eyes shot up to look at him.

"I feel like someone's watching me is all." Kagome said and he looked at her compelled by her statement.

"Well, maybe someone is and maybe someone isn't, but don't worry about it, you'll be fine. I just know you will." Matt said to her before getting up washing his cup out and then taking Kagome's and washing hers. Kagome stood and walked back to her room, and on the way she felt a breeze and felt like someone was scratching her back. She cried out in pain and Nick and Matt came running out of their rooms over to her. Her back was all bloody and when they looked under her shirt they could see marks that were healing.

"Go rest." Matt demanded of her and Nick carried her to the room and then returned to Matt's side.

"She said she felt like someone was watching her." Matt said and walked away and Nick went to the room and stroked her hair and she slept peacefully. He would protect her, no matter what the risks were.

I know its upper short and it's so not like me but I had to do it sooner or later. Otherwise you guys might kill me. I have gotten some nice reviews lately and here are my thanks to those of you who have:

Tris Riddle- thanks and I did. Thanks for your review!

inuyasha-rox-1- Thanks so much for that but I can fight my own battles……….but thanks anyways for that and I'm glad you love it………..thanks for your review!

THE REAL Kurama- Hmm……thanks for your review…..but I find it hard to believe you are. Although I do love Kurama…..he is very hot………..he he………anyways thanks for your review!

Alright that's all….for now.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	21. You Only Gave Me Lies

You Only Gave Me Lies

Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of silence and she shuddered when she moved. She heard Nick and moved carefully away from him. This time he didn't wakeup and so she made her way outside and waited for him.

"Kagome, you came." Kagome turned quickly and saw Sesshomaru. She sighed and shook her head, stepping back when he stepped towards her.

"No, Sesshomaru, I need to tell you something." Kagome said and she saw Sesshomaru's face go white.

"What, Kagome?" Sesshomaru could already hear Kagome telling him before she spoke and so his eyes were turning red.

"I don't trust you anymore, Sesshomaru, because I don't know if I can or I want to at all. There is no way that I want to be with someone whose job is to have to keep leaving me for so long a period of time and then for you to think I actually would believe you about you tricking Inuyasha. I mean come on we all know that Inuyasha knows that it was you who would know where he was hiding, so if you are still with him now then that means that you are what I really think you are, you are a liar. You only gave me lies to keep me believing in you and me, but I can't take it anymore okay. So I don't want to be a part of your world anymore. I think I've had enough of all of this. I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, but you have to understand what position you've put me in." Kagome ended her speech by giving Sesshomaru a hug and walking back inside. Sesshomaru realized then the mistake he had made.

"I knew this wasn't going to work. I just knew it." Sesshomaru whispered to him self angrily and took off in the sky.

"You did the right thing, Kagome." Matt's voice scared her at first but she calmed down when she realized who it was.

"I know I did. I know he was lying and I just needed to get away from feeling like I couldn't actually really be in love with someone other than him." Kagome began to ramble and she stopped her self.

"It's okay Kagome." Matt said to her and she nodded to him before going to her room. When she went in her room she found Nick bleeding on the ground.

"Oh, my god! Who did this to you!" Nick shook his head and she closed her eyes.

"Just get help…"Nick said weakly and she nodded hurrying out and finding Matt and the others. Soon Nick was bandaged up and lying asleep in Kagome's room. Kagome rested against a wall while Sean stood guard outside of the room along with Matt.

Alright so here it is for you guys……...I know it's short but I thought I might as well write it now! So here are my thanks to some of you guys!

birdie101- Okay and another person on the wall of stupidity……….well actually let's start a new wall………people who don't know the meaning of the words constructive criticism! Congrats on starting a new wall!

lady silvermoonstar- Yeah sorry about making everyone love her but it kind of goes with who I am obsessing over at the moment! And you mean Kiros……..of course he does…….thanks for reminding me about him!

kagome-chan- yeah usually……….but this is fan fiction and we can change the story around to how we see it fit! But thanks for reviewing!

inuyasha-rox-1- well yeah did you read the one from birdie101…I mean come on………anyway thanks for another review from you!

Tris Riddle- yeah sorry about that…...but review again please!

Alright so that's all my thanks for now…………….I hope to get more………anyway people review right now!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
